


Landmines Left and Right

by gimmekensei



Series: Living With Three [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Ichigo is a medical student, Kensei is a teacher, M/M, No Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Waking Shuhei up might be a death sentence, but after a moment or two of rolling about under the sheets, the kid was good. He could get out of bed and head over to the shower for a morning wash without killing someone for even looking his way.But Ichigo Kurosaki, their other boyfriend was a whole another story.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Ichigo/Muguruma Kensei
Series: Living With Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Landmines Left and Right

Waking Shuhei up might be a death sentence, but after a moment or two of rolling about under the sheets, the kid was good. He could get out of bed and head over to the shower for a morning wash without killing someone for even looking his way.  
  
But Ichigo Kurosaki, their other boyfriend was a whole another story. Kensei and Shuhei knew that the moment the teenager woke up, that everyone needed to watch out. Hearing footsteps clambering down the stairs, Kensei stiffened and got everything prepped, quickly pouring coffee into Kurosaki’s favorite mug and shoved it over to the far end of the kitchen counter. Then he slithered back over to the couch, all in the hopes of avoiding the orange-haired medical student. Normally Shuhei was the one that had to deal with grouchy Ichigo, but considering this was the weekend, so instead of working at school, Kensei was home.  
  
Glaring daggers his entire walk downstairs to the kitchen even with the blanket wrapped around him, Ichigo grabbed the handle to his mug and took a few sips of his coffee. Finally, both Kensei and Shuhei could see the male’s muscles loosen, shoulders relaxing.  
  
“Morning.” Ichigo finally mumbled, ignoring the sigh of relief that slipped from both of his boyfriends.  
  
“Mornin’ kid.”  
  
“Morning Ichi..”  
  
_No more landmines to deal with...thank god._ Kensei chuckled quietly and reshifted, only to frown when he nearly sat right onto something hard. Raising an eyebrow, Kensei grabbed the unknown object only to look confused at seeing the game controller. “Tch,” paying it no mind, he tossed it to the side and was about to take another sip of his coffee only to stiffen when he felt something drilling into the back of his head.  
  
“Eh?” Turning around, Kensei was met with two ticked off teenagers.  
  
_Fuck. And here he thought he was in the clear._ _  
_ _  
_ “You asshole!!!” Ichigo yelled, only for Shuhei to grab his favorite weapon, the pillow. Kensei barely had the chance to set his cup down only to get a face full of pillow again. _He just couldn’t get a break, now could he? Helpfully the neighbors wouldn’t notice him being taken down by two teenagers._ _  
_ _  
_ “I paid a ton for that, and you _threw_ it, you monster!”  
  
“I just finally got to play with it!!! Do you have any idea how much I had to bribe Ichigo!?!” Shuhei tagged along in the yelling, pinning Kensei right down onto the couch, pillows thrown left and right. _Someone remind Kensei to find all of Shuhei’s hidden pillows and burn those little shits._ _  
_ _  
_ “Okay, okay dammit! Enough! I'll touch it next time with golden gloves!”  
  
“KENSEI!!!!”  
  
_Yup, Kensei was a dead man._


End file.
